rise of the phantom
by phantom99
Summary: Adam was just a one of those teens till he said he would help train twohands or revy what will happen to him now?


Black lagoon the rise of the phantom

 **AN: All right go to Rei Hiroe and madhouse**

 **Chapter one the being of the phantom**

 **AN: I thought about this and I am reuploading this chapter cuz I made a lot of mistakes with it but to let you guys know Adam has a dark past so he knows how to fight even cops and a lot of things that happen to Revy have yet to happen and yes I know I made a mistake with her but she wont be has cold as she was in the anime yet that happens a bit later now on to the story.**

 **Adam POV**

Adam was walking through the streets he was wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt with a blood read hoodie with the hood up with black jeans with silver chains by the sides with dark brown work boots also he has a Walkman in his hoodie with the head phones around his neck his eye color is green and red green is in the left eye while red is in the right eye he has dark brown hair.

Adam kept walking down the streets while thinking _' I hate new York cant wait till I can get out of this shithole of a city'_ Adam thoughts came to a stop when he saw three cops hitting a girl " hello miss place anger" has he started he stop to hear what they where saying.

 **Revy POV**

"let me go you fuckers " yell Revy has she kick one of he men where it hurt the balls the man went down faster then a speeding bullet Revy was about to run till the man friends grab her by the arms and held her there till he got back up " you little bitch " the man yell as he back hand her across the face Revy held back a yell an just spoke back with venom in her voice" what dose it matter from what I felt you have little dick" Revy said with a grin on her face that is till she got knee in the stomach making her fall to her knees as the other two cops let her go " well see if your sill able to grin after I am done with you " the man said as he reach for his belt Revy had a look of horror on her face but the man was stop by " hey dick heads" Revy look over to see a young man standing there look at the cops with a lot of anger.

 **Adam POV  
** Adam look at the men with disgust " and what do you want boy" said the men in front " i am here to kick your ass's little dick" has he said this he saw the girl grin while the man had a look of rage on his face " you little brat!" the man yell out.

Adam look at the three men in front of him _' three police officer without there guns this will be easy'_ Adam thought has he move his hand to his Walkman and switch it on Adam look at the three men in front of him " well lets dance" Adam said has the music started to play.

the first man came at him just as the first words of the song play.

 **listen up there's not a moment to spare**

 **quite a drop from the top so how you feeling down there**

the man was a few feet away Adam pick up some dirt and throw it into the man eyes " shit my eyes!" the man yell but soon was put to a stop by Adam kicking him in the balls followed by uppercut to the jaw putting him to sleep the other two men look shock but it soon wore off as they both ran at Adam

 **it a cold cruel harsh reality**

 **got stuck here with your enemies**

 **who do you think your are?**

 **tearing us all apart?**

 **where did you think you could go?**

 **cause everyone already knows**

 **it 20 to 1 yeah so you better run**

The second man got to Adam a try to throw a right at him but he gab his wrist a bent it back ways till he heard a snap! Adam tilted his hand right gab the man forarm and throw him into the three man they both fell the three man got back up the second one didn't the man look back to his men on the ground to Adam with so much rage on his face it made Adam stop for a second till the man ran at him.

 **you got the world on it knees**

 **your taking all that you please**

 **you want more( you want more)**

 **but you get nothing from me**

 **you're like the burden we bear**

 **you love the hate that we share**

 **you want more ( you want more )**

 **but you get nothing from me but enemies**

the man came at Adam just like the last two but this time the cop throw some dirt into Adam eye make him blind Adam felt himself get hit in his ribs then kick in his knee then a blow to his head before he could see again and move out of the way a of a kick coming to his head then kick the lags out for under the cop has the cop hit the ground Adam jump on him and hit him in the jaw to knock him out Adam sigh as he got up and look over to the girl to see that she was look at him in aw Adam walk over to her "are you alright there" Adam ask " what the hell do you think huh dickweed" the girl said back Adam look at her for a sec till he started to laugh at what she said " what the fuck so funny huh!" she yell at Adam " it the way you talk back to me i have not met some one like you in a long time by the way my names Adam what your?" Adam ask with his hand out to help her up but she hit it away and got up herself" my name Revy asshole" she said " well Revy would you like to get something to eat i know this great place that sells the best drinks and foods how about it" Adam ask with his hand to sake Revy look at him for a minute before taking his hand " yeah sure " she said " good lets up hurry along then" Adam said as he was walking away with Revy following him but not before she kick one of the cops in the balls one last time _' this is going to be fun rest of the night'_ Adam thought but he didn't know how right he was.

 **AN: hey guys there it was hope you like this a lot better then the first one and i change how Adam look because i didn't like the last one that much**

 *** the door next to me kicks open and Revy walks in both guns at the ready***

 **Phantom: shit Revy what the hell you doing here**

 **Revy: well i here to see why you made me look like i need to be save huh* she starts to grin a evil grin***

 **Phantom: * i look at the grin then start running away* WHY IS THIS HAPPEN TO ME i yell as i was getting shot at**

 **Revy: because you made me look weak you asshole and stop move so i can shot you**

 **Adam: * walks in and see me getting shot at* well good luck man * Adam says has he walks out of the room and close the door***

 **Phantom: HEY GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME YOU ASSHOLE* i yell as i was running has fast i as i can***


End file.
